How Far in Time Can This Take US
by Kattykat23
Summary: What would happen if the two best detectives got abducted with a little girl and it was someone one of them knew. they were the ones who originally started the case against the mercy killing and they didn't know they were now his victum. NEW SUMMERY!
1. Chapter 1

bThis is my first fanfic and i know that this first chapter is going to be very short. Please go easy on me Disclaimer: No mine never were never will be. "Dick can I please have them my Birthday is coming up in abot 1 1/2 months so PLEASE!"

Olivia and Elliot were sitting on Olivia's couch they have been secretly dating for 3 weeks and they didn't know how long it could last it hurt not to tell anyone but all the same they wanted to stay partners and they had a funny suspition that they could get Munch an Casey together without having Munch get rich off of his bet.  
Elliot reached out and put his arm around Olivia's waist and pulled her close "How long do you think we could keep this a secret before we "accidently"  
let it slip"  
"ELLIOT!"Olivia shouted throwing a pillow at him "don't you dare do -" A bang that sounded very much like a gun came from upstairs "What was that" Olivia said running out of her apartment and upstairs as guy came out dragging a rolled up carpet." 


	2. What the

bSorry 'bout the Delay school got involved and Drama club. I have also out for softball so fingers crossed that i make the team.  
Disclaimer: Nope no early birthday present for me so far but maybe soon Mr. Carson, Sara, and Jennifer are mine though Noone can use them w/o my permission/b

eoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeo "What the hell" Elliot ran up beside Olivia drawing his gun "Put your hands up" Elliot said to the guy.

All the guy did when Elliot said that was laugh in his face. Elliot observed that he smelled like a combination of Vodka and Marijuana.  
"Did this slut call you her maybe you should have her checked out I know I would" "Leave her out of this" Elliot shouted suddenly getting protective "Elliot I can take care of myself" Olivia put her arm on Elliot pulling him out of his stance. "Mr. Carson" Olivia looked at him he was her neighbor so she knew his name "can you please explain why you are bringing out that rug"  
"what are you a cop" Carson spat at her "In fact yes and that was very rude" Olivia smiled sarcasticlly Olivia took a step towards him knowing that one he had a major crush on her and two her walking towards him was no help at all

Carson put down the carpet iman/i Elliot thought i she can be very convincing/i "Here" he opened the carpet exposing a bloody unconcious body of a you child roughly about nine years old "my daughter I lost control when she started arguing with me I... She reminded me of my ex-wife Sara and the reason i divorced her"  
"What's her name" Olivia asked Looking at Elliot to call a bus and the station "Jennifer"

eoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeo At the Precinct

Cragan stuck his head out the door of his office just as Elliot and Olivia were walking throught the door and hollared for them

"What is he pshyic" Olivia smirked "maybe, just maybe" Elliot laughed as the walked towards his office

Munch looked at them and Elliot smiled back as Olivia said "Hey Munch look who it is" and went into Cragan's Office before he could retailite mcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmc

"Hey babydoll" Munch said to Casey as she walked in "Yeah, yeah is liv in a meeting" "Yep and she pointed you out to me"  
"what the-" but she could never get the words out as Munch leaned over and kissed her eoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeo "Whats up capt'n" Elliot said as they walked in "Jennifer just woke up claiming that she wasn't just beaten"  
"I knew it" Olivia hissed through her teeth "We need you two to talk to her" "We're on it" Elliot confirmed eoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeo As they enter the hospital and went towards Jennifer's room they met up with Sara.  
"why are you here I didn't do anything wrong"  
"no" Olivia said "we are here to talk to Jennifer"  
"You never will be able to" A cold voice said and the last thing Olivia remembered was Elliot falling to the ground.

-------

Haha a Cliffe it is a little longer trust me the chapters will get longer as I go on

Katty 


	3. Abduction

Sorry about the delay

**Sorry about the delay. I am getting this to you at 11:30 pm on April Fool's Day**

**I am having serious trouble with my computer.**

**So if my writing is messy my computer did something to make it that way because I get an A+ in creative writing.**

**If anybody wants they can be my Beta because I am new and need one.**

**Disclaimer: Yes he handed the forms over to me (in my dreams)!!**

Eoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeo

Olivia woke up in a haze she doesn't remember what happened all she can this where's Elliot, what happened to him and where was she. She looked around and she saw blue a calming color could she be in the hospital. She got her answer when she heard a cold voice from the distance "Well, well, well what do we have here someone finally decided to join us" Olivia saw that it was Carson.

"Timothy, how did I know that you did this?" Olivia seethed as she saw Carson pulling out a bottle of clear liquid that clearly wasn't water as it was in a small bottle and it wasn't alcohol either. "What did you do with Elliot?"

"Didn't I tell you he is on the other side of the room and can see and hear everything, oh and another thing I ask the questions and you answer and nothing else." He started cutting her with a rusty blade that he pulled from his belt "Jenny sweetheart can you fill the kiddy pool with straight lemon juice and tighten the ropes on Sara's abdomen and if she struggles break a few ribs and cut out her tongue if you have to."

Olivia screamed hoping that someone would help her but no such luck that she knew of because the next thing she knew she was whacked across the face and heard Elliot shout out but couldn't do anything about it.

"What did you do to Sara you sick jerk?" Olivia shouted as she thought of Sara when Carson dragged her out of the Apartment, he golden blonde hair turning red from the blood and bruises on the body where she had obviously been hit and what looked like a couple of bone fractures that were obvious.

"Now, now, now that is not how you talk Olivia dearest, or what is it your partner calls you, Liv."

"What do you want?" was the shriek that they heard from the other room that was obviously Sara. "Leave me alone I didn't do anything, mommy I didn't do anything what do you want mommy leave me alone let me go HE—" she never got the rest of the word out of her mouth as next they heard dull thunk and a high pitched shriek from in the distance.

--

The Captain came out and they all looked up at him, Munch was the first to notice that Elliot and Olivia weren't there and it wasn't their usual day off and he was the first to speak noticing the drawn look on Don's face.

"Capt'n where are Elliot and Liv?"

"They were abducted along with Sara at the hospital last night, it was finally confirmed that Sara wasn't checked out and Elliot and Olivia had shown up."

Casey finally came into view and looked positively appalled like she wanted to throw something bit instead she decided to spill her cup of hot coffee on Munch who didn't seem to notice as at the same time Fin ran out obviously to look for Olivia.

"Don, Can you repeat that?" Casey asked to see if she heard him right. He repeated it and she shrieked in horror.

Okay so now you know whose shriek Olivia heard and now for an update REVIEW

Love ya'll

Katty


	4. Famous Last Words

**Okay so I haven't updated in like over a month and that sucks but you've got to give me some credit I finally have. Oh and I am sorry about the HUGE delay my schedule has been hectic with Girls Scout, school, community service, and trying to get my confirmation and all that and now I am 15 my birthday was on April 19th and you can wish me a Happy Belated Birthday if ya want.**

**I am still looking for a beta reader so tell me if you want to be my beta in the reviews please.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned everything even the earth but I don't because I only own myself and my property but if I did own Law and Order SVU you would know**

Color drained from Casey's face when she heard that Elliot and Olivia had been kidnapped.

"What will happen we need to find them and, and, and..." but she couldn't finish her statement

"what I think Casey is trying to say is that something bad can happen and we need them back before something bad does happen and that means we need them back alive" Munch completed and even don noticed his face was white.

eoeoeoeoeoeoeoeo

"What was that?" Olivia said and shrieked in pain as the Carson cut her with the knife again.

"what did I say about questions bitch, I ask and you answer got it" he then slapped her and spit in her face "Hey Jen, sweetheart is Sarah okay?"

"yeah, she just passed out from the pain" Jennifer said as she came in and looked at Olivia "ahh the bitch who had my husband under a spell, hey hon, do you want me to start on the other one, whats his name"

"yeah go ahead, WAIT did you fill the kiddie pool? I did that earlier."

"oh okay," looks at Olivia "lets go babe"

Olivia heard Elliot scream as she disappeared.

eoeoeoeoeoeoeo

(Elliot's point of view)

Elliot saw the women walk forward toward him. He felt her put her icy cold hands on him, then she dug her nails in and scraped down breaking through the flesh and making him bleed. She pulled out a pocket knife and opened the cork screw on it and brought it to Elliot's arm and pushed it in and twisting. Elliot also saw Olivia leaving.

"Why are you doing this, what is happening to-- AHHH!!" she sputtered then screamed out in pain as she twisted the cork screw again.

"I gotta go check on my darling girl" she smiled sweetly and left

eoeoeoeoeoeoeo

At the precinct 3 hours later

Casey came in. "what do we have so far"

"Well we found out that the pattern leads to The Mercy Killer" Munch said even though he didn't want to admit it.

"WHAT!!" Casey shouted and once again pouring coffee on Munch.

"Quit it with the coffee." Munch said and walked out and Finn decided to take over for him.

"Well what the cameras tell us are not much for one there is no sound so we don't know what is said only that chloroform is what knocked them out just like everyone else was and that the people are always in a place where no one would suspect a crime to be committed"

"oh crap this sucks like well.. oh never mind just find them" Casey said and stomped out

"WERE TRYING" Finn called after her disappearing figure "were could they be"

eoeoeoeoeoeoeo

at the hideout

Olivia was thrown in the pool and man did it burn. She screamed and struggled but couldn't break the bond as Carson held her down then covered her mouth to stop the screaming his hands were grimy and filthy as he did this. He pulled her out again and uncovered her mouth and Olivia spit and got him in the face.

"You filthy whore" he yelled as he put her in the pool again and made her scream again from the burning and pain as the liquid touched her numerous cuts on her body.

From the next room the heard Sarah and her mother

(Next room)

"mommy I hurt" Sarah muttered as she noticed bleeding on her stomach as tried to sit up.

"hunny don't do that or you could die" Jen said as she pushed her down on the cold hard table

Sarah felt darkness take over as all at once she remembered what her mom and dad did

"I would rather die than be with you anymore, I am sorry for my sins and yours" Then she faded into blackness as her heart stopped beating.

"NOOO my baby"Jen shouted in hysterics. Then passed out from the drug Carson gave her that made her do his will.


	5. secrets revealed?

Well I am sorry about how long it has been since I updated

**Well I am sorry about how long it has been since I updated.**

**Wow ummm. Sorry guys, class elections (I got secretary) and then finals (which are coming up). Makeup work on what I didn't earlier this quarter so I kind of got the computer taken away as a punishment.**

**Also I had much moping and cheering to do**

**(For those who watch Grey's Anatomy you know why for the cheering, that is if you are a merder fan, and the moping well lets just say that show ended on a very bad note for my pleasure)**

**Disclaimer: I DO own Sarah, Timothy and Jennifer, and Law and Order SVU, Okay you caught me I don't own Law and Order SVU now leave me alone so I can mope on that note, BUT I DO OWN Sarah, Timothy and Jennifer**

**New Update; Please Review**

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

"No!!" Jennifer screamed in hysterics the drug of what put her under the spell of Carson's command. "My baby girl, my only baby gone." She picked up a knife and put it against her throat, on the place where the carotid artery is and started to cut but before she could Carson came in.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

"If only I could break free," Olivia muttered twisting her arms around.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

(At the precinct)

"Do we have anything else yet?" Casey asked anxiously.

"Well we found out that Timothy Carson was in that room and that he has a history of kidnapping but none were proven." Munch reported

"You mean he walked" Casey shrieked

"Yeah, and also he is a neighbor of Liv." Finn added.

"Okay," Casey said trying to calm down and sat on Munch's desk and right on his Paperwork, purposely pissing him off.

Munch looked over at Casey. "Hey Case, uhh, they'll get through this you know" Things had been a little awkward between them since they kissed and even though they didn't want to admit it they did like eachother and also knew that they needed eachother for this.

"I know," she muttered looking down at her feet, "I just can't believe that this happened they never usually let something like this happen"

"Hey, guys have you noticed how strange Elliot and Liv been acting before they went and got themselves kidnapped?" Finn asked smugly

"We didn't pay attention" Casey said

"Oh, okay"

"You guys, I've got something" Cragan looked at them "On Elliot and Olivia's postion."

EOEOEOEOEOEOEO

**Well I know its short but I don't have time for more I promise to update this more frequently :D**

**Love Ya,**

**Katty23**


End file.
